Lo que paso después de la batalla de Hogwarts
by manipepe
Summary: Esta historia habla sobre los acontecimientos después de la batalla de Hogwarts y antes del epilogo. Si les gusta subo el siguiente capitulo
1. Chapter 1

Hermione y Ron iban platicando acerca de lo que había pasado en las últimas horas y Harry los seguía de cerca, Harry se preguntaba qué es lo que iba ser con su vida ya que ahora tenía una vida por delante , ya no tendría que preocuparse por Voldemort podría planear mas allá de un año, Ahora sí podría ser feliz , feliz con Ginny se paró en seco y empezó a pensar que tendría que arreglar las cosas con Ginny, por que no podría imaginar una vida sin la mujer que ama, muchas dudas empezaron a revolotear por su cabeza me podrá perdonar por haberla dejado. Estaba tan absorto consigo mismo cuando escucho la voz de ron diciéndole

Harry estas bien estas demasiado pálido.

No se me siento raro - dijo Harry

Creo que de verías ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey - dijo Una preocupada Hermione

No creo estoy bien solo algo cansado - dijo Harry

Aun que la verdad no se sentía nada bien y de pronto se volvió todo oscuro y no supo de sí.

Harry se despertó en un lugar muy conocido ya había estado hay varias veces por heridas de Quidditch aunque esta vez era algo vergonzoso el gran Harry Potter se había desmayado.  
Era de noche no sabía cuánto tiempo tenia hay aunque se sentía descansado pero había un aroma en el aire que lo tranquilizaba y volteo a su derecha y ahí estaba la mujer más hermosa que existe en el mundo estaba dormida en una silla su cara reflejaba serenidad, ella eran tan delicada y a la vez tan fuerte podría quedarse toda la vida viéndola dormir velando su sueño.

Harry se levanto de la cama busco su varita que están en la mesa al lado izquierdo de su cama y con un pequeño movimiento de su varita hizo que Ginny levitara hasta la cama, acomodándola y tapándola , se sentó en la silla en la cual había estado Ginny hace unos momentos Harry tenía mucho que pensar hallar la forma para volver a estar junto con Ginny tenía que estar con ella no veía una vida sin ella de pronto unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y no las detuvo el simple hecho de pensar en una vida sin Ginny era insoportable , cuando de repente escucho la voz de la mujer que amaba

Harry estas bien pasa algo malo, dijo ella alarmada se levanto de la cama y se puso de frente a el

Harry no sabía que contestarle solo se quedo viéndola

De pronto Ginny se levanto en dirección de la habitación de madame Pomfrey y Harry le tomo de la mano y le dijo con una voz apenas audible.  
Siéntate Ginny por favor - dijo Harry secándose las lagrimas del rostro

La pelirroja se sentó aunque todavía se notaba preocupación en su rostro, Harry se levanto de su silla y se incoó enfrente de ella y apoyó su cara contra sus piernas  
como si ella supiera la batalla que se libraba en su cabeza para decir las palabras correctas ella le dijo .

Tomate tu tiempo -dijo Ginny acariciándole el pelo a Harry

Después de unos minutos Harry por fin hablo.

Ginny perdóname -dijo Harry viéndola a los ojos, esos ojos Marrón brillante que lo volvían loco

Pero que es lo que quieres que te perdone -dijo ella

El haberme ido así sin darte una explicación solo dejándote con una promesa de que regresaría

Pero estás aquí no? cumpliste con tu promesa regresaste y yo también cumplí con la mía aquí estoy esperándote y solo tuve que esperar un año -dijo ella sonriéndole

Entonces Ginny podremos volver hacer novios -le pregunto Harry ilusionado

A lo que la chica se tomo varios segundos que le parecieron siglos a Harry.

Depende primero me tienes que prometer que confiaras en mi

Pero confió en ti eres la persona en que mas confió en esta vida -la interrumpió Harry

Ok entonces por qué me dejaste aquí - le contesto Ginny

Harry detecto un rastro de tristeza en su rostro

Porque te amo Ginny eres todo en mi vida y si algo te pasa me moriría sé que esto suena egoísta de mi parte y que no pensé en tus sentimientos podrás perdonarme

decía esto mientras la seguía mirando a los ojos.

Ya te dije que no hay nada que perdonar solo prométeme que no me aras lo mismo que confiaras en mi que no habrá más secretos entre nosotros.

Te lo prometo Ginny -le dijo Harry mientras una lágrima le rodaba por la mejilla

Sin darse cuenta Ginny lo estaba besando era un beso dulce y cálido  
se sentía el hombre más feliz del planeta Se separaron después de varios minutos Harry le acariciaba el rostro con ternura Te vez cansada por qué no te acuestas-dijo Harry

Con una condición -dijo Ginny  
Cual condición mi niña-

Que te acuestes conmigo -le contesto Ginny

Ok preciosa tus deseos son ordenes -

Y se acostaron en silencio tomados de la mano Harry no quería dormirse por temor a despertarse y que todo esto allá sido un sueño.

Ginny ?-

Si que pasa- dijo Ginny

Te puedo hacer una pregunta -Claro que pasa niño-

Que fue lo que paso solo recuero que ron me estaba preguntado cómo estaba y después desperté aquí.

Pues mira-dijo la chica mientras lo miraba con ternura Según me conto ron estaba preguntándote como te sentías y de pronto te desmayaste

…………………………………………

Harry, Harry -gritaba Hermione

Tranquilízate si Hermione -le decía preocupado ron y algo pálido por cierto

Ok, ok, que es lo vamos hacer ron -dijo Hermione con lágrimas en el rostro

Tenemos que llevarlo con madame Pomfrey para que lo revise yo voy a llevar a Harry a la enfermería ve y busca a madame Pomfrey creo que la vi en el gran comedor pero no le digas nada a nadie ni si quiera a mi mama, y avísale a _McGonagall _ok

Ok - dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas

Hermione estaba corriendo hacia al gran comedor cuando se encontró a la señora Weasley

Hola querida como estas los estaba buscando -le decía la señora Weasley

Bien, disculpe señora Weasley no ha visto a madame Pomfrey

Porque te pasa algo querida ahora que lo veo te ves algo pálida-

No estoy bien solo algo cansada, solo quería preguntarle unas cosas -le contesto  
Hermione

La vi hace rato dirigiéndose al gran comedor creo que iba a comer pobre a tenido tanto trabajo -

Ok nos vemos señora Weasley -

Llámame Molly querida, por cierto no has visto a ron y a Harry -

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta no le gusta mentirle a la señora Weasley

No hace rato que no los veo, si me disculpa tengo que ir con madame Pomfrey-

No hay cuidado nos vemos después deja buscar a ron y a Harry para que vayan a comer algo - le contesto la señora Weasley

No se preocupe yo los busco y los llevo al gran comedor - e hizo un intento de sonrisa

Ok querida entonces deja busco a Arthur, nos vemos en un momento -

Cuando dejo de ver a la señora Weasley salió corriendo hacia el gran comedor cuando entro vio sentada a madame Pomfrey en la mesa de los profesores junto a McGonagall se acerco a ellas y les dijo lo que había pasado con Harry, las tres salieron hacia la enfermería pero antes de que llegaran a la puerta del gran comedor McGonagall se detuvo y le dijo a Hermione

Estoy de acuerdo con la decisión del señor Weasley con respecto de no decirle nada a nadie para no crear una conmoción pero creo que la señorita Weasley debería saberlo no creo usted además no creo que sea algo grave - y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione

Se sentía más tranquila con las palabras de la profesora McGonagall  
Y fue en busca de Ginny tenía una idea de donde podría estar y se dirigió al lago donde sabia que Harry y Ginny pasaron tantas horas felices y hay la encontró sola y pensativa

Hola Ginny podrías acompañarme -dijo Hermione

A donde -dijo Ginny sin verla - Oye Hermione no has visto Harry quiero hablar con él - y dio un suspiro

Ginny por favor acompáñame necesito que vengas conmigo a la enfermería -

Esta vez Ginny noto preocupación en la voz de su amiga  
Por qué ha pasado algo donde esta ron, está bien verdad no le ha pasado nada -

No es ron Ginny es Harry -y le entrecorto la voz-no sabemos que le ha pasado se desmayo hace rato y ron lo llevo a la enfermería por favor acompáñame  
La pelirroja se puso pálida pareciera que se fueran desmayar pero se puso de pie y la acompaño cuando llegaron a la puerta enfermería Ginny se detuvo y miro a Hermione.

Va estar bien ya verás -la abraso y le dijo

Le pasaron demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo será el elegido pero sigue siendo un muchacho de 17 años

Ginny solo le brindo una sonrisa algo forzada y entraron Ron la estaba esperando junto a la cama donde se encontraba Harry cuando lo vio

Por las barbas de Merlín dónde estabas Hermione ya me tenias preocupado -

Fui a buscar a Ginny -le dijo algo avergonzada y ron vio Ginny algo preocupado por estaba algo pálida

Y antes de que le digiera algo Ginny lo aventó y se sentó al lado de Harry tomándole la mano sin decir nada solo viéndolo a él.

Y bien Ronald - dijo Hermione

Y bien que -dijo ron

Como que , bien que Ronald como esta Harry

está bien solo fue un desmayo según madame Pomfrey se debe a la fatiga y no era para menos -Dijo Ron

Entonces está bien -pregunto Ginny sin dejar de ver a Harry

Si supongo que si solo hay que esperar que despierte que según madame Pomfrey podría ser hasta mañana- le contesto el pelirrojo

Así que vamos por algo de comer me muero de hambre-

Tú y tú apetito ron - le dijo Hermione volteando los ojos

Vienes Ginny -pregunto Ron

No gracias me voy quedar aquí con él hasta que despierte -

Ok, aunque no le veo el caso no se va enterar de que estuviste aquí -le dijo ron  
A lo que la Ginny lo fulmino con una mirada típica de la señora Weasley

Bueno ron vamos a avisarle a tu mama lo que ha pasado antes de que Ginny te haga algo y salieron de la habitación en el trascurso del día todos los Weasley visitaron a Harry y todos le decían a Ginny que se fuera a descansar que no podía hacer nada que si había algún cambio madame Pomfrey le avisaría pero ella solo negaba con la cabeza sin dejar de ver a Harry

Pues eso fue básicamente lo que paso Harry como a eso de las 10 de la noche me quede dormida

Siento haberlos preocupado -dijo Harry

No te preocupes no pasa nada aunque ron puede estar algo enojado contigo -y se comenzó a reír

Porque, que paso - dijo Harry

Pues mama le puso una regañada por haber hecho que Hermione le mintiera acerca de cómo estabas estaba furiosa sus gritos se escuchaban hasta aquí

Harry empezó a reír imaginándose la cara de ron siendo regañado por la señora Weasley.

Bueno ya es tarde por qué mejor no nos dormimos y mañana seguimos platicando tú debes de estar cansada- le dijo Harry

Algo, pero sabes todo esto me parece un sueño y pienso que si me duermo cuando despierte el sueño se acabara - le decía la pelirroja

No te preocupes mi niña cuando despiertes aquí voy estar esperándote y siempre voy a estar contigo  
Y los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos con la esperanza de estar siempre juntos


	2. Chapter 2

Harry estaba despertándose cuando sintió que Ginny lo veía con ternura.

Buenos días dormilón-dijo Ginny

Buenos días, cuánto tiempo llevas despierta - dijo mientras bostezaba y se estiraba

Pues tendré como media hora despierta -

Y porque no me despertaste -dijo Harry mientras la veía como si estuviera molesto

Pues porque te veáis tan sexy babeando la almohada tontito-

Harry le sonreía mientras se limpiaba la boca

Oye tengo mucha hambre vamos a desayunar -dijo Harry mientras una de sus tripas hacia algunos ruidos extraños

Harry se puso rojo y Ginny no paraba de reír

Pues claro que tienes hambre no comiste nada ayer -dijo Ginny - aunque debo decirte que yo también tengo mucha hambre entonces vamos al gran comedor a desayunar algo -

Tengo una mejor idea me acompañas -dijo Harry

A donde tienes planeado llevarme Potter -le dijo Ginny mientras lo veía con interés

O es una sorpresa tu solo sígueme-

Salieron de la enfermería y caminaron por el castillo y tomaron lo pasadizos secretos que le habían servido a Harry para pasear por el castillo, para que nadie los viera y salieron hacía los terrenos de Hogwarts

Harry la guio hasta el lago cuando llegaron Ginny lo miraba confundía se suponía que iban a desayunar ya que los dos tenían mucha hambre sobre todo el.

Y bien señor Potter que va hacer para aliviar esta inmensa hambre que tengo se va a meter al lago negro a cazar al calamar gigante- dijo Ginny algo divertida

Por supuesto si eso es lo que usted desea, pero a mí no se me antoja mucho el clamar para el desayuno - le decía mientras la miraba y antes de que Ginny digiera algo

Harry dijo - Kreacher

Se oyó un Crack y apareció Kreacher dándole a Harry una gran reverencia

Me llamo amo Harry -

Si Kreacher podrías traernos por favor, algo de desayunar para mí y para Ginny -

Claro amo Harry que es lo que desean de desayunar -dijo Kreacher

Que se te antoja Ginny-

Lo que tú quieras está bien Harry-

Ok entonces nos podrías traer salchichas, huevos fritos, tostadas con mantequilla y zumo de naranja para los dos por favor Kreacher -

Enseguida amo Harry- y se desapareció.

Mientras esperaban a que regresara Kreacher, Harry y Ginny se dirigieron al árbol más cercano y Harry sentó recargado del árbol mientras Ginny se acostó con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de él con los ojos cerrados.

En qué piensas-dijo Harry mientras acariciaba su rostro con ternura

En Fred-

Harry no podía creer que no había pensado en el , de hecho no había pensado en nada más que estar con Ginny no podría creer lo egoísta que estaba siendo como si el mundo se hubiera detenido y no importara nada más que Ginny y empezó recordar a en Lupin y Tonks y de pronto se acordó que tenía un ahijado y muchas dudas volvieron , como podría estar tan tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado como podría ser tan feliz sabiendo que había personas que él quería como los Weasley que estaban pasando una mal momento.

Lo siento-dijo Harry

Que es lo que sientes -dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba y se ponía enfrente de Harry viéndolo a los ojos

Es que estoy siendo demasiado egoísta estoy aquí sintiéndome más feliz de lo que he sido por volver contigo que no me he puesto a pensar en cómo estás tú y tu familia a pensar en Teddy- Dijo Harry algo triste

No sé cuantas disculpas me has pedido pero no creo que debas disculparte por ser feliz en cuanto como me siento a lo mejor no te has dado cuenta que por el simple hecho de estar conmigo me has hecho llevadera la muerte de Fred me has hecho muy feliz -

Pero……..-fue lo único que pudo decir por qué Ginny lo estaba besando y le estaba trasmitiendo la felicidad que sentía por estar con ella

En eso se escucho un crack y apareció el elfo domestico con el desayuno sorprendiendo a Harry y a Ginny .

Lo siento amo Harry, Kreacher se castigara por la interrupción -

No Kreacher y te ordeno que no te castigues de ahora en adelante ok -dijo Harry

El amo Harry es muy bueno con el viejo Kreacher-decía mientras acomodaba el desayuno

Oye Kreacher luego necesitó hablar contigo -dijo Harry

Como usted dese amo Harry sino ocupan nada más me retiro- y desapareció el elfo dejando solos otra vez a Harry y a Ginny.

Harry pensaba que habían pasado siglos desde que había desayunado tan rico

Wow ese Kreacher si sabe cocinar -dijo Harry mientras tomaba una tostada

Que no te escuche mi mama por qué se va sentir -ella le decía mientras le sonreía a Harry

No como crees necesito estar bien con mi suegra-

Sabes Harry lo que estaba pensando de Fred-

Que - Harry la miraba con interés

Que estaría feliz de no regresar de entre los muertos para perseguirte por dejarme - dijo mientras veía a Harry

Por eso nunca te preocupes nunca voy a dejarte otra vez,- después de un momento de silencio - Crees que le hubiera gustado que estuviéramos juntos -dijo Harry

Claro el decía que lo que más le gustaba en esta vida era verme sonreír que si encontraba a alguien que pudiera hacerlo él sería feliz y así podría tener algo menos en que pensar -

Harry veía a Ginny sonreír en verdad su sonrisa era hermosa no dejaba de verla

Que tanto ves Potter -dijo Ginny logrando sacarlo de su trance

Lo hermosa que eres- y sin más le planto un beso

Acabaron de desayunar y le llamaron a Kreacher para que se llevara todo

Y que vamos hacer hoy -pregunto Ginny

Creo que debemos buscar a la familia para preguntarles por los funerales- dijo Harry

A lo cual Ginny no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza, a lo mejor no debía decirlo así pero era algo con lo que tendrían que lidiar tarde o temprano

Y se dirigieron hacia el castillo tomados de la mano sin decir nada y cuando iban por llegar a la puerta de roble del castillo escucharon gritar a la señora

Ginebra Molly Weasley donde diantres has estado subo a la enfermería y no te encuentro hay y tampoco a Harry me tenían preocupada donde estaban si se puede saber-dijo la señora Weasley un poco enfadada

Fuimos a desayunar mama-dijo Ginny Mientras la señora fruncía el seño

Kreacher no llevo el desayuno al lago -dijo Harry porque al parecer la señora Weasley no les creía

No vuelvan hacer eso me tenían con el alma en un hilo sin saber donde estaban - los dos entendían porque lo decía apenas hace unas horas había perdido a uno de sus hijos

Lo siento mama-

Si lo sentimos señora Weasley no era nuestra intención -

Pero al parecer la señora Weasley había visto algo que la hacía sumamente feliz y no sabían que era hasta que notaron hacia donde se dirigía su mirada

Los dos seguían agarrados de la mano y se pusieron rojos ahora la señora Weasley pasaba la mirada de Harry a Ginny con su mano en la boca con una ternura en su mirada pero antes de que la señora Weasley pudiera hablar llego Percy que se veía notablemente molesto

Y los vio agarrados de las manos y no contuvo su ira y empezó a gritar

Donde demonios estaban por las barbas de Merlín Ginny en que estabas pensando -Harry y Ginny se veían confundíos no era para tanto -por qué no te pones a pensar en mama como crees que se sentiría si algo te hubiera pasado.

De que hablas-dijo Ginny que empezaba a enojarse

Como de que hablo, te pudo pasar algo andando con Harry todavía hay mortífagos sueltos queriendo vengar la muerte de Voldemort -hizo una pequeña mueca al decir el nombre-que no se tentarían el corazón si te interpones en su camino no es un buen momento para andar con Harry que no lo entiendes - ninguno de los cuatro había notado la llegada de Fleur, Hermione y los demás Weasley menos el señor Wasley , estaban atónitos con lo que decía Percy pero nadie dijo nada

Todos se quedaron callados, Ginny estaba a punto de explotar cuando sintió que Harry le apretó la mano y le dijo que con la cabeza que no y se acerco a ella y le decía - te espero con Hagrid- y giro en el lugar que estaba y despareció, todos lucían petrificados por la partida de Harry, Ginny había notado que Harry estaba llorando.

Ginny tenía los brazos cruzados pensando en que iba hacer y de pronto una lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas estaba llorando no era algo común en ella y miro a Ron y a Hermione y les dijo -por qué no dijeron nada acaso creen todo lo que dijo Percy - los dos negaron con la cabeza no sabían que decir todo esto los agarro fuera de guardia -ya no soportaba estar más hay tenía que ir con Harry no quería que cometiera una tontería , se dio media vuelta en dirección de la cabaña de Hagrid cuando oyó a Percy decirle - a dónde demonios crees que vas Ginny acaso no me escuchaste todavía es muy peligroso para andar con Potter quieres que carguemos con tu muerte también - Ginny estaba furiosa tomando su varita mientras se daba la vuelta para hechizar a Percy cuando vio algo que la dejo sin habla , su mama le dio una cachetada a Percy -Calla Percy por favor no sigas -decía la señora Weasley con lagrimas en sus ojos

Pero madre acabamos de perder a Fred no sé cómo no le dices nada y ese Potter no entiende por lo que acabamos de pasar, que seguimos sufriendo por la muerte de Fred -

Que no entiende jajaja es una broma verdad Percy estamos hablando del mismo Harry

Percy miraba consternado a Ginny

Harry a sufrido bastante déjame darte un repaso en la vida Harry por que al parecer lo has olvidado déjame pensar que fue lo primero que le paso -dijo mientras se tocaba con un dedo el mentón - a si Voldemort mato a sus padres pero has de pensar que Harry apenas tenía una año así que lo más seguro es que no lo recordara verdad y ya después cuando creció no le importaría la pérdida de sus padres , Déjame pensar que más le paso al egoísta de Harry pues creo que es poco pasar 11 años en una casa donde lo trataban como si fuera una basura , pero al parecer todavía no puede entender lo que estamos pasando , que otra cosa le ha ocurrido al señor Potter en su vida , la muerte de su padrino pero al parecer tú piensas que como nunca lo conoció que no tendría por qué sentirse mal respecto a su muerte probablemente tienes razón al parecer Harry es un insensible no crees, no puedo creer que este enamorada de él -Ginny no sabía cuando había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro nunca había estado tan furiosa y todos los Weasley no se atrevían a decir nada no querían que la furia de Ginny recayera en uno de ellos-Luego murió Dumbledore.

Pero Dumbledore solo era su maestro por que le iba importar su muerte y luego el muy idiota me dejo para irse a perseguir a Voldemort. Solo piensa en el mismo para que llevarme si solo sería un estorbo verdad Y para rematar con la feliz vida de Harry Potter muere Fred-sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho pero seguía hablando -. Creo que tienes razón el no entiende nada acerca de lo que es sufrir -separo en seco para ver a su familia, su mama .Hermione y Fleur estaba llorando , paso la mirada sobre Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, que estaban blancos .

No entiendo porque no dijeron nada para defenderlo -dijo Ginny mientras veía a ron y a Hermione -

Lo siento Ginny es que todo paso muy rápido no nos dio tiempo de reaccionar -dijo un muy apenado ron

Ginny se acerco a su mama que seguía llorando

Mama voy ir a buscar a Harry está bien -

Y la señora Weasley la voltio a ver y mientras le secaba las lagrimas a Ginny le dijo

Claro hija - y le sonreía -Ve antes de que haga algo tonto ya sabes cómo es Harry de impulsivo

A todo esto Percy estaba estático junto a la señora Weasley tenía la cara desencajada al parecer acababa de darse cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho como podía haber dicho eso y antes de que Ginny se fuera la agarro del brazo lo que sorprendió a Ginny y cuando estaba a punto de sacar su varita la abrazo y le dijo - lo siento podrás perdonarme pecas (eso de pecas lo ley en otro fic y me gusto el apodo de Ginny espero que no les moleste si hay y si la hay solo comente y lo quito ) -la retiro un poco y la vio los ojos Percy estaba llorando

A mi no me tienes que pedir disculpas Percy -

Dicho esto se dio la media vuelta dejando a todos los Weasley para ir a la casa de Hagrid.

Cuando escucho a Hermione diciendo

Quieres que te acompañemos -

No gracias tengo que hablar con Harry yo sola -

Oye Ginny dile a Potter que si después de esto quiere seguir siendo tu novio que le doy mi bendición y mi más sentido pésame ya que te va a tener que aguantar el genio de la fiera Weasley (eso de la fiera Weasley es como lo de pecas lo vi en otro fic y si le molesta alguien lo quito) -dijo George

Sacándole una sonrisa de Ginny y una carajada a los demás.

Mientras se dirigia a la cabaña de Hagrid algo preocupada


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny se dirigía hacia la cabaña de Hagrid pensado en que le diría Harry cuando ya casi llegaba, escucho la voz de Hagrid volteo para todos lados pero no lo vio se dirigió hacia el bosque prohibido que es donde provenía la voz , estaba algo pensativa camino unos cuantos metros y escucho claramente a Hagrid

Ginny te quiere Harry eso cualquier persona que la conozca te lo dirá y no creo que le importe la opinión del idiota de Percy -dijo Hagrid

Al no oír contestación de Harry, Ginny fue hacia donde provenían las voces y se acerco sin hacer ruido y se escondió detrás de un árbol y allí lo vio, Harry estaba acariciando Buckbeak mientras Hagrid estaba parado enfrente de el

Pero es su hermano y además los demás podrían…… pensar lo mismo –Dijo Harry

Entonces qué es lo que vas hacer Harry la vas a dejar otra vez -

Harry no le contesto el seguía sumido en sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba a Buckbeak.

Una cosa si se –Dijo Hagrid y Harry volteo a verlo - esa Ginny es una bruja muy valiente y extremadamente fuerte no creo que nadie en su sano juicio buscaría pelea con ella, y sabes otra cosa Harry ,Ginny me recuerda mucho a

Lily-

En serio –dijo Harry mirándolo con interés

Si claro, Ginny es una gran bruja como lo fue Lily, Ginny tiene el don de ver lo bueno en las personas, algo que Lily también hacia –y Harry recordó lo que le dijo Lupin una vez de que _ella podía ver algo especial en él, que ni el resto, ni él mismo_, _podía_ –Y Ginny es muy hermosa al igual que tu madre si me permites decirlo

Pero bueno al parecer los Potter tienen debilidad por las pelirrojas- y comenzó a reírse mientras Harry sonreía

El día estaba un poco nublado y Harry estaba mirando hacia el cielo

Bueno Harry te dejo al parecer alguien ha venido a buscarte –dijo Hagrid señalando a las espaldas de Harry

Harry volteo y allí estaba Ginny parada, Harry suspiro y pensó que era realmente hermosa aunque al parecer había estado llorando porque tenía los ojos rojos,

Los dos se quedaron mirándose entre ellos en silencio hasta que Hagrid hablo

Buckbeak ven muchacho ,vamos hay que dejar a los tortolitos solos que al parecer tienen mucho de qué hablar – dijo Hagrid y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Harry que lo aventó a pocos centímetros de donde estaba Ginny

Perdón Harry- dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa

No te preocupes Hagrid –dijo Harry algo molesto

Ven Ginny vamos a sentarnos-

Y Ginny lo siguió hasta un tronco viejo que no está lejos de donde estaban.

Estuvieron sentados por un momento en silencio

Sabes Ginny e estado pensado –dijo Harry mientras Ginny lo veía con preocupación nada bueno salía cuando Harry pensaba mucho las cosas -

Sabes que quiero mucho a toda tu familia me importa mucho lo que ellos piensen al parecer todavía tienen muchas dudas al respecto de que que tu y yo estemos juntos en estos momentos, les preocupa tu seguridad todavía debe de haber algunos mortífagos sueltos y tal vez querrán vengarse de mi por haber matado a Voldemort así que lo he estado pensado y la decisión es tuya –dijo Harry mientras veía hacia el piso – Ginny lo veía sorprendida

Cual decisión –dijo Ginny

Pues de que es lo que quieres hacer si quieres que sigamos juntos a pesar de lo que piense tu familia y de los peligros que implica estar conmigo en estos momentos yo voy aceptar lo que tu digas y si me pides que esperamos a que las cosas se calmen un poco más, te esperare aunque tenga que esperarte toda la vida –

Ginny no sabía que decir esto no se lo esperaba ella pensaba que tendría que convencerlo para que siguieran juntos a pesar de lo que algunos miembros de su familia pensaran y que tendría que convencerlo de que ella ya no era una niña que no le importaba el peligro que implicaba estar con él.

Entonces si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo –dijo Harry, Ginny no se había dado cuenta de Harry se había levantado y se había parado enfrente de ella

No, no necesito tiempo para pensarlo Harry te amo y siempre voy a estar contigo no importa lo que pase.-

Harry se arrodillo ante ella y la beso

Al separarse de ella Harry la vio a los ojos y le dijo :

También te amo Ginny Weasley y no podría vivir sin ti.-

Pero cuando acabo de decir esto Ginny vio una luz verde que se acercaba a ellos y se tiro al piso junto con Harry, el hechizo pasó a centímetros sus cabezas

Escucharon una risa mientras se paraban con sus varitas en las manos

Vaya, vaya Potter al parecer la pequeña traidora es rápida –dijo _Dolohov _

___Que venía acompañado de otros dos mortífagos _

___Era cierto si no fuera por Ginny podría estar muerto pensó Harry._

___Que es lo que quieres Dolohov me parece una tontería que estés todavía en los terrenos de Hogwarts debe haber gente del ministerio –dijo Harry mientras se ponía un paso delante de Ginny planeando que iban hacer _

___Puedes tener la razón Potter de echo estábamos esperando a que se hiciera de noche para lárganos pero te vimos teníamos planeado atacarte pero estabas con el idiota semigigante de Hagrid y nos contuvimos jajá pero después llego la pequeña traidora Weasley y decidimos esperar a que te distrajeras y casi lo logramos.-_ dijo Dolohov mientras se acercaban a ellos uno de los mortífagos se puso a su derecha y el otro estaba atrás de el

___Harry pensaba que por lo menos tendrías que derribar a uno de los tres para que fuera una pelea justa y como si Ginny le hubiera leído el pensamiento _

Relaskio –dijo Ginny

El hechizo iba dirigido a Dolohov pero lo esquivo y el mortífago que estaba detrás de él no tuvo tanta suerte y fue aventado a seis metros de distancia de donde estaba y se golpeo contra un árbol y quedo inconsciente.

Vaya, vaya la pequeña traidora sabe usar su varita –dijo Dolohov mientras analizaba la situación –pobre de tu madre y tu padre cuando en vez de uno tengan que enterrar a dos de sus hijos y tu Potter poniendo en peligro a tu pequeña novia me parece, si es tu novia verdad- jajá- lástima que vayan a tener tan poco tiempo para disfrutar –

Ginny estaba furiosa quería correr y atacar a Dolohov estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Harry su mano enfrente de ella y la de tubo

Tranquila eso es lo que quiere, quiere que perdamos el control y así se lo pondríamos muy fácil

Harry lucia tan calmado él sabía lo que se tenía que hacer en esos momentos pensó Ginny

Perdón Harry me….-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir por qué Harry la interrumpió

No hay porque disculparse hay que estar tranquilos y pensar que es lo que vamos hacer,-dijo Harry mientras seguía viendo a los dos mortífagos - Ginny prométeme algo si en el transcurso de la pelea te digo que te vayas y busques ayuda lo harás – dijo Harry mientras le tomaba la mano

Pero Harry no te quiero dejar aquí solo te puedo ayudar tú lo sabes, sabes que puedes confiar en mí –dijo Ginny

Claro que confió en ti Ginny y sé que eres una magnifica bruja pero podría pasar algo solo prométemelo Ginny-dijo Harry apretándole un poco más la mano

Está bien Harry te lo prometo- y le apretó la mano a Harry

Ginny yo voy a pelear con Dolohov tengo cuentas pendientes con el tu pelea con el otro –dijo Harry

Ginny estaba feliz de pelear con Harry, que la viera con su igual y no quería decepcionarlo

Ok Harry –

Ten mucho cuidado Ginny –

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y la pelea empezó.

Mientras tanto cercas del castillo

Estaban Ron y Hermione sentados en el pasto esperando que Harry y Ginny regresaran ya que los demás Weasley se habían ido a la madriguera por algunas cosas.

___Pues solo espero que Harry no cometa una estupidez, por lo que dijo Percy porque si lo hace Percy no estaría seguro en ninguna parte del mundo -dijo ron riéndose _

___Hermione sonrió – oye ron te puedo preguntar algo –_

___Claro que sucede Hermione-Y ron el volteo a verla estaba algo seria _

___Pensé en esperar algo de tiempo para preguntarte…., es que con todo lo que ha pasado no sabía si estabas listo para hablar-dijo Hermione _

___Ron ya no la veía está muy concentrado en unos pájaros que estaban volando cerca de donde se encontraban y recordó cuando Hermione le mando una parvada de canarios y se lo tenía bien merecido como pudo andar con _Lavender como había sido tan estúpido para no aceptar lo que en realidad sentía por Hermione, pero de lo único que estaba seguro en esos momentos era de que amaba a Hermione y no iba esperar más tiempo.

___Sabes Hermione yo también he querido hablar contigo pero tengo miedo de que el beso que nos dimos solo haya sido un sueño. Ya que fue el momento más feliz de mi vida el hecho de que una chica como tú, tan hermosa, inteligente se haya fijado en mi Ron Weasley solo había pasado en mis sueños-dijo ron y volteo hacia Hermione y ella lo veía con tal ternura que él le sonrió _

___Eres un tonto Ronald Weasley –y se le colgó del cuello- te quiero ron, te quiero más que como un amigo eres muy importante para mí,– se soltó del él y le dio una gran sonrisa_

_Hermione_ Jean Granger quieres ser mi novia –

Claro que si ron –y lo volvió a abrasar cuando se separaronl ron la iba a besar pero escucharon una voz

Ron, Hermione -grito luna- hola me da gusto verlos pero por mí no se detengan sigan con lo que estaban haciendo

De que hablas -dijo ron

Pues ibas a besar a Hermione no ?- y se sentó enfrente de ellos

Pues si – dijo ron y le dio un beso en la boca a Hermione la cual se puso roja

Oye-dijo Hermione y le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho

No me digas que no puedo darle un pequeño beso a mi novia-dijo ron como si estuviera molesto

Claro que puedes -dijo Hermione sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Luna los veía con interés

En qué piensas luna –pregunto Hermione

Pues en que se tardaron mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro tuvieron que esperar hasta que parecía que el mundo se iba acabar para darse cuenta de lo que sentían -

Los dos rieron con el cometario que había hecho luna.

Oye ron siento mucho lo de tu hermano Fred aunque no lo conocí mucho creo que era una buena persona-dijo luna

Era el mejor –dijo ron algo triste

No estés triste Ron yo creo que tu hermano te va estar esperando –ron la veía con interés - al igual que mi madre me espera a mí, después de que hayamos muerto los veremos y si nos pasamos la vida tristes porque ya no están aquí se van a enojar mucho y yo no pienso pasarme la eternidad pidiendo disculpas por mi comportamiento –dijo luna con una mirada soñadora

Sabes luna-dijo ron con una sonrisa en la cara

Que-dijo ella

Eres la mejor- dijo ron se separo de Hermione y le dio un beso a luna en la mejilla

Ella lo vio con interés y se puso un poco roja

Nunca me habían dicho que era la mejor y me habían dado un beso –dijo luna tocándose la mejilla y sonriendo – por cierto no he visto a Harry y a Ginny desde que estaban en la enfermería no saben donde están –

Ron y Hermione se miraron y Ron comenzó a contarle a luna todo lo que paso

Así que Ginny fue a buscar a Harry- dijo luna algo pensativa – y a donde fue a buscarlo

Pues no se la verdad -dijo Ron y se encogió de hombros

Hay Ronald no te fijaste que antes de que Harry desapareciera se acerco a Ginny y le dijo algo, pues es obvio que le dijo a donde iba -Dijo Hermione

Se me hacia raro que Harry solo se desapareciera sin decir a donde iba –dijo luna y se quedo mirando algo

Qué vez luna- pregunto Hermione

Eso -y apunto un objeto plateado que se dirigía al castillo- que no es el ___Patronus_de Harry

Creo que si – dijo ron mirándolo con atención y el Patronus desaprecio en el castillo

El día esta algo triste no creen, no me gustan mucho los días nublados - dijo luna y recogió una flor

A los pocos segundos oyeron los gritos de varias personas entre ellas el padre de Ron, Kingsley Shacklebolt y McGonagall y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los tres sentados

Donde esta Ginny- dijo el señor Weasley algo preocupado

Se Levantaron los tres de golpe y contestaron

No sabemos hace rato fue a buscar a Harry y no han vuelto -

Porque, que pasó papa-dijo ron nervioso

Al parecer fueron atacados por tres mortífagos –

Hacia donde fue Ginny –dijo Kingsley

Hacia la cabaña de Hagrid –dijo Hermione

Y todos voltearon y vieron chispas rojas provenientes del bosque prohibido

Hay esta la señal- dijo McGonagall

Vamos –dijo el señor Weasley y todos mas aparte de 10 ___Aurores_que venían con Kingsley salieron corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido


	4. Chapter 4

Vamos - dijo el señor Weasley y todos mas aparte de 10 _Aurores_ que venían con Kingsley salieron corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido...

El trayecto se les hizo eterno todos tenían sus varitas en mano al llegar a las afueras del bosque prohibido Kingsley se paró en seco y todos lo imitaron

Escuchen todos tenemos que estar alertas el mensaje de Harry era confuso lo único que entendimos es que se habían encontrado con Dolohov y con otros dos mortífagos y que lanzaría chispas rojas con su varita para señalarnos el lugar donde se encontraban aunque no creo que solo sean tres mortífagos debe haber más, muchos escaparon después de que Harry derroto a Voldemort y esta es una excelente oportunidad para vengarse.

Haremos tres equipo para buscarlos no deben de estar lejos de aquí, de esta dirección provenían la señal -dijo Kingsley y volteo a ver a los chicos y se le quedo mirando a luna

Señorita _Lovegood usted no debería estar aquí mejor regrese al castillo donde estará segura-dijo Kin_gsley

No voy ir a ningún lado Harry y Ginny son dos de mis mejores amigos no los voy abandonar cuando necesitan de mi ayuda -dijo luna molesta -no es la primera vez que lucho con mortífagos no si recuerde lo que paso en el ministerio y apenas hace unas horas estuve peleando así que no creo estar fuera de práctica no creen- y volteo a ver a ron y a Hermione

Los dos sonreían por lo que había dicho luna y el ministro supo que no podía convencerla de que se fuera a menos que la hechizará.

Ok señorita Lovegood pero se va a quedar en todo momento cerca de mi está claro - a lo que luna asintió con la cabeza - está bien dos grupos entraran a buscar a Ginny y a Harry y el tercero se quedara en la afueras haciendo un cerco para atrapar a los mortífagos que traten de huir- pensó Kingsley que era mejor que solo dos equipos entraran en vez de tres- el grupo que se quede afuera estará liderado por McGonagall -y selecciono a 5 aurores para que se quedaran con ella

Allisson llévate a los cuatro restantes y busquen en esa dirección -dijo Kingsley

Allisson era una joven como de 22 años de edad tenía el pelo negro ojos color verde y de tez blanca era muy hermosa al parecer Kingsley tenía mucha confianza en ella

Ok -dijo Allisson y se puso en camino con sus compañeros

Nosotros 5 iremos en esta dirección tengan mucho cuidado y estén alerta, traten de no separarse -dijo Kingsley y cuando acabo de decir esto empezó a llover

Minerva podrías mandarle un Patronus a Bill para avisarle lo que está pasando -Dijo el señor Weasley

Claro Arthur-

Entonces nos vamos -dijo ron algo impaciente

Claro -contesto Kingsley

No podían distinguir a mas de 3 metros de distancia ya que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte ya tenían caminando como unos 10 minutos, cuando de pronto una maldición choco contra un árbol junto al cual estaba luna todos corrieron hacia unos árboles que estaban tirados y se escondieron tras de ellos .

¡De donde vino!- gritaba ron

No se- contesto el señor Weasley

De ahí -dijo luna apuntando hacia un árbol

Y todos voltearon y vieron a un hombre escondiéndose detrás del árbol

Bombarda -dijo ron apuntando hacia el árbol, se hizo pedazos aventando astillas por todos y vieron correr al hombre hacia otro árbol

¡Maldición! -dijo ron

Muy inteligente hermanito-dijo George

Y todos voltearon hacía atrás y hay estaba George, Bill y Percy a este último se le notaba demasiado nervioso

Que hacen aquí -pregunto ron

Pues que mas viendo como destrozas arboles que piensas destrozar todo el bosque para que no tengan donde esconderse -dijo George sonriendo - aunque creo que todavía te falta un poco de ese y a todo esto porque estamos escondidos

Nos atacaron -dijo luna- y no sabemos cuántos enemigos haya

Creo que ese es un buen punto- dijo George pensativo y saco tres Detonadores de Señuelo que traía en su túnica

Que vas hacer con eso -dijo Hermione extrañada

Bueno si les explico lo que tengo planeado no creo que me dejen hacerlo así que -

y sin decir nada mas dejo caer los tres Detonadores de Señuelo al piso y salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones y George salió corriendo, los mortífagos empezaron a lanzarle maldiciones . El las estaba esquivando todas, corrió entre los árboles cuando desapareció en el bosque, la lluvia no ayudaba mucho para ver donde se encortaba George, ya que casi no se veía nada, como tenían rato que no lo veían se empezaron a preocupar

¿Donde esta ese idiota?-pregunto ron

Y de pronto escucharon una detonación y otra y otra y George aparición de tras de ellos

A que idiota te refieres hermanito -dijo George respirando con dificultad- creo que estoy fuera de forma-

Y para qué demonios has hecho eso-pregunto Ron

Hay ron qué bueno que te enamoraste de Hermione, haber cuñada explícale a mi hermano por he hecho esto -

Pues…. Para saber cuando mortífagos había -dijo Hermione algo apenada

Y haber cuantos son-pregunto ron molesto

Pues vi a 8 mortífagos creo que eran todos -

Como que crees-dijo ron

Pues quería llegar a platicar con ellos y conocerlos mejor para que me digieran cuantos mortífagos había en el bosque y también porque no platicar acerca del clima pero me estaban lanzando maldiciones y pensé que estaban algo ocupados -dijo George

Todos lo veían con una sonrisa al parecer estaba llevado mejor de lo que esperaban la muerte de Fred

Oye George por que los Detonadores de Señuelo no explotaron enseguida tardaron más de lo que recuerdo -dijo Hermione

Esa idea se la debemos a papa, mira un día lo encontramos jugando con un aparato muggles y nos dijo que era un carro a control remoto o algo así y a Fred se le ocurrió la idea de hacer los detonadores a control remoto solo que en vez del aparato que usan los muggles usamos las varitas para controlarlos y detonarlos ingenioso no papa -

Si mucho- dijo el señor Weasley con una sonrisa en el rostro

Kingsley estaba pensativo .

Está bien Esto es lo que vamos hacer ron y Bill van a correr hacia la derecha y George y Percy hacia la izquierda mientras tanto nosotros los cubriremos entendido -dijo Kingsley

Si claro -contestaron todos

Oye Won-Won te apuesto tres galeones a que acabo con mas mortífagos que tu -dijo George

Para que soy mejor mago que tu, pero si quieres apostar que mejor sean 10 galeones - dijo ron sonriendo ya que esto siempre lo hacía con Fred

De acuerdo- dijo George y estrecho la mano de ron

Este no es el momento para hacer esas cosas -Dijo el señor Weasley medio enojado y divertido

Yo digo que ya perdimos mucho tiempo no creen-dijo luna

Luna tiene razón venimos por Harry y Ginny-Afirmo Hermione

Ok, ok solo denos la señal para salir corriendo -dijo George - bueno Percy no dejes que te maten déjale ese placer a Ginny - todos rieron con el comentario de George

Pero al parecer a Percy no le hizo ninguna gracia solo agacho la cabeza estaba muy preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a su hermana si no fuera tan idiota todo esto era culpa suya -

No creo que te mate -dijo luna dandole palmadita en la espalda- a lo mucho solo te puede golpear Percy-

Bueno Hermione nos vemos en un momento -dijo ron y la beso

Ok.-fue lo que dijo Hermione se notaba algo sorprendida por el beso

Bueno ya fue mucha plática -dijo Kingsley- todos preparados

Ahora-grito Kingsley

Los primeros en salir fueron George y Percy los mortífagos no los vieron pero ron y Bill no tuvieron tanta suerte todos los ataques de los mortífagos se concentraron en ellos

Kingsley, Arthur luna y Hermione estaban lanzando hechizos contra los mortífagos cuando de repente oyeron a ron gritar, voltearon y Bill estaba tirado en el piso, ron regreso y agarro y lo empezo a llevar hacia atrás de un árbol nadie noto que luna y Hermione estaban corriendo hacia donde estaban y empezaron a ayudar a ron ,

Los mortífagos ya no los estaban atacando al parecer George y Percy los estaban atacando desde otro punto

Bill está bien-grito ron

Kingsley y el señor Weasley corriendo enfrente de donde estaban y empezaron atacar a los mortífagos

Luna quedate con Bill por favor tu también Hermione voy abusar a Harry y a Ginny -

Claro que no yo voy contigo-Dijo hermione

Es muy peligroso estas más segura aquí Ginny es mi hermana y tengo la obligación de ayudarla-

A si pues Harry es como mi hermano y también tengo la obligación de ayudarlo tú decides o vamos los dos juntos o cada quien por su lado -Dijo Hermione molesta

Está bien pero quédate atrás de mi ok, Bueno luna nos vemos al rato cuida de Bill-

Bill los veía con interés

Y yo no tengo opinion en esto ?-

Puedes caminar -pregunto ron

No creo ,me quebré una pierna-

Entonces no, nos vemos Bill -

Ron y Hermione se fueron corriendo al poco tiempo de que dejaron a luna y a Bill se encontraron con Allisson que estaba recargada en un árbol

Y tu equipo -pregunto ron

Nos atacaron varios mortífagos y nos separamos no los he visto desde entonces

Y ustedes por que están solos -

Los demás se quedaron peleando, hirieron a Bill y decidimos ir a buscar Harry y Ginny antes de que fuera tarde- dijo Hermione

Creo haber visto a Harry y a Ginny corriendo en esa dirección hace unos minutos - dijo Allisson

Y por qué no los seguiste? -dijo ron y Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas

Esta herida no vez- dijo Hermione apuntando hacia su abdomen

Y Allisson se descubrió la herida

Estas bien eso se ve grave-Dijo ron

Si he estado en peores situaciones-dijo Allisson haciendo una mueca de dolor -perdón pero no creo poder ayudarlos disculpen -

Mandaremos ayuda en cuanto los encontremos -Dijo ron

No te preocupes por eso le mande un Patronus a Kingsley diciéndole donde estoy, apresúrense a encontrarlos es lo que importa en estos momentos-

Ron y Hermione salieron corriendo en la dirección que le señalo Allisson

Mientras tanto en una parte no muy lejana de donde estaba Allisson

Ginny y Harry iban persiguiendo a Dolohov el piso estaba muy lodoso estaban cansados no sabían a cuantos mortífagos se abrían enfrentado

Casi lo alcanzaban cuando de pronto aparecieron tres mortífagos y se interpusieron entre ellos y Dolohov

Demonios -dijo Harry y empezó pelear con dos mortífagos mientras Ginny luchaba con el otro

Estaba peleando con ellos, estaban bloqueando todos sus ataque cuando recordó a Snape diciéndole que se callara y cerrara su mente

Desmaius -pensó Harry no sabía porque pero esta vez funciono a lo mejor era porque estaba con Ginny y quería que todo esto acabara para que no saliera lastimada

Y le dio en la cara a uno de los mortífagos y cayó al piso

El otro mortífago se quedo sorprendido de por si era difícil pelar con Harry escuchando los hechizos y maldiciones que le lanzaba ahora sería así imposible ganarle.

Y esa pequeña duda que tuvo el mortífago Harry la aprovecho

Relaskio-pensó Harry y el mortífago salió disparado y quedo inconsciente con el golpe

Excelente puntería -dijo Ginny a lo cual Harry sonrió

Harry no se metió en la pelea de Ginny pero estaba muy atento para ayudarla si lo ocupaba, está más preocupado de donde podría estar Dolohov.

Ginny estaba peleando muy bien no podría creer que tenía solo 16 años

Lanzaba una muy buena combinación de hechizos y maldiciones que el mortífago apenas podía defenderse no podía atacar solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Ginny lo derrotara fácilmente

Cuando de repente Harry escuchó una rama quebrarse cerca de donde estaban todo se volvió en cámara lenta.

Harry volteo y vio a Dolohov apuntándole a Ginny

Harry corrió en dirección Ginny y a punto con su vartia hacia Dolohov y pensó Desmaius , el hechizo se dirigía hacia Dolohov .pero antes de que lo golpeara un maldición salió de la varita de Dolohov no era el Avada Kedavra ya que no tenía el singular verde que la caracterizaba,

Harry llego donde estaba a Ginny a tiempo para aventarla.

Ginny perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso y vio que Harry le sonreía y le decia perdon, al momento que dos maldiciones lo golpearon, una en la espalda que provenía del mortífago con quien está peleando y la otra en el pecho no sabía de quien pero sentía impotente, no se podía mover de la impresión de ver a Harry tirado en piso sangrando de la herida que le provoco la segunda maldición.

La había salvado otra vez porque tenía que pasar esto cuando ya habían arreglado las cosas, pero una furia empezó crecer en su interior se levanto y empezó a atacar al mortífago con quien estaba peleando, estaba lanzando hechizos si pronunciarlos.

El mortífago no podía atacar estaba demasiado ocupado esquivando los hechizos que empezó retroceder , Ginny seguía atacándolo estaba demasiado furiosa cuando vio que el mortífago se tropezó y cayó al piso.

Expelliarmus -grito Ginny estaba furiosa quería vengarse que todos los mortífagos, que pagaran por ponerla en esta situación otra vez,

Quería hacerle daño que pagara por todo lo que los habían hecho pasar quería que sufriera lo mismo que ella estaba sufriendo .Estaba a punto de pronunciar una maldición imperdonable cuando empezó a pensar en Harry nunca le perdonaría que se rebajara al nivel de los mortífagos ella era mejor que ellos, su mano estaba temblando de la ira y la impotencia que sentía

Incarcerus-Dijo Ginny y unas curdas empezaron atar al mortífago dio la media vuelta y corrió hacia donde estaba Harry

Al llegar se incoó a su lado estaba vivo pero estaba perdiendo sangre no sabía qué hacer reconoció la herida de Harry sabía que había sido hecha por Sectumsempra pero no sabía cómo curarla se sentía impotente y las lagrimas empezaron a escaparse de sus ojos se recogió el cabello con las manos y le dio un beso en la boca al separarse de él le dijo -por favor no te mueras Harry te amo demasiado no podría vivir sin ti- cuando sintió una mano en su hombro se volteo con la varita en alto era Ron y hermione

Hermione estaba demasiado se puso palida al er a harry tirando en el piso sin moerse , se incoó enfrente de ella y hiso unos movimientos con su varita la herida empezó a cerrarse pero no del todo todavía estaba sangrando

Es lo más que puedo hacer Ginny-dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos- tal vez resista hasta que lo llevemos a la enfermería

Ginny la volteo a ver pero no pronuncio palabra

Hermione sabes hacer una camilla -pregunto ron

Si -contesto Hermione, hizo algunos movimientos con su varita y apareció la camilla subieron a Harry a la camilla con cuidado.

Ginny necesitamos estar alertas por si hay mas mortífagos Harry te necesita -Dijo ron

Ginny solo asintió con la cabeza

Hermione hiso levitar la camilla y salieron corriendo hacia el castillo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione estaba demasiado pálida al ver a Harry tirando en el piso sin moverse, se incoó enfrente de ella y hiso unos movimientos con su varita la herida empezó a cerrarse pero no del todo todavía estaba sangrando

Es lo más que puedo hacer Ginny-dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos- tal vez resista hasta que lo llevemos a la enfermería

Ginny la volteo a ver pero no pronuncio palabra

Hermione sabes hacer una camilla -pregunto ron

Si -contesto Hermione, hizo algunos movimientos con su varita y apareció la camilla subieron a Harry a la camilla con cuidado.

Ginny necesitamos estar alertas por si hay mas mortífagos Harry te necesita -Dijo ron

Ginny solo asintió con la cabeza

Hermione hizo levitar la camilla y salieron corriendo hacia el castillo.

Estaban corriendo hacia el castillo ya no estaba lloviendo pero el piso seguía fangoso les costaba mucho correr pasaron cerca de donde estaba Allisson pero ella ya no estaba.

Espero que este bien – Dijo ron

¿Quién?- dijo Hermione

Allisson-

Yo creo que si debe estar bien digo ella es una ___Auror_ –Dijo Hermione

Ginny escuchaba que sus amigos estaban hablando pero no les prestaba atención a lo que decían, lo único que le importaba ere llegar al castillo cuando de pronto sus amigos se pararon

Ginny –dijo ron apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y respirando con dificultad –debemos descansar llevamos rato corriendo –

Ella Volteo a ver a Hermione y estaba en el piso ya había puesto a Harry a un lado de ella, se le notaba muy cansada

Está bien si tienen que descansar, luego me pueden alcanzar –Dijo Ginny

Hizo uno movimientos con su varita y la camilla donde llevaban a Harry empezó a levitar ya estaba lista para irse cuando ron la tomo del brazo

A donde crees que vas, no te vas ir tu sola- dijo ron molesto

Ron por favor suéltame –Dijo Ginny sin voltear a verlo- entiendo que ustedes estén cansados pero no podemos perder el tiempo

Se soltó de ron y empezó a correr

Maldición!!!!-Grito ron y le ayudo a Hermione a levantarse y empezaron a correr de nuevo

Lo siento Hermione pero mi hermana es una testaruda –

No importa, entiendo cómo debe sentirse-

Ron no entendía como Ginny podía correr así ,en verdad su hermana era una mujer muy fuerte

Ya casi salían de bosque prohibido cuando de repente oyeron la voz del señor Weasley

Ginny!!! . Estas bien pequeña-dijo se dirigió hacia su hija y la abrazo

Ginny no le correspondió el abrazo

Papa necesitamos llevar a Harry a la enfermería,-el señor Weasley no se había dado cuenta de que llevaba a Harry atrás de ella en una camilla

Pero que es lo que paso-

No hay tiempo para explicaciones- Fue lo único que dijo y se fue corriendo dejando al señor Weasley parado

El señor Weasley tardo unos pocos segundos en reaccionar cuando ron y Hermione llegaron donde él estaba.

¿Qué fue lo que paso?—Pregunto el señor Weasley

No sabemos cuando llegamos Harry estaba en el piso y estaba sangrando –Fue lo único que dijo ron, le estaba faltando el aire

¿Acabaron con todos los mortífagos?-pregunto con Hermione

Creo que si –Dijo el señor Weasley – quédense a descansar un momento yo acompañare a Ginny

Ron volteo a ver a Hermione y ella le sonrió

Estamos bien –Dijo ron y siguieron a Ginny

Cuando la alcanzaron vieron una escena que los dejo sin habla, Harry estaba en el piso a unos pocos centímetros de donde estaba Ginny que tenía su varita en el cuello de Percy, y él la agarraba del brazo , el estaba blanco de la impresión

Suéltame Percy necesito llevar a Harry a la enfermería-

No te voy a soltar necesitas descansar ve como estas alguien más puede llevar a Harry –

No te lo pienso repetir otra vez- dijo Ginny, estaba furiosa no entendía por qué la seguían deteniendo que no entendían que necesitaba llevar a Harry a la enfermería , estaba a punto de desatar su furia cuando llego el señor Weasley y los separo

Vámonos Ginny –Dijo el señor Weasley

Percy trato de decir algo pero el señor Weasley negó con la cabeza.

Con un movimiento de su varita el señor Weasley levanto la camilla de Harry y salieron hacia el castillo

Ginny iba corriendo a un lado de Harry cada vez que lo veía lo notaba un poco mas pálido y sentía como si a algo dentro de ella estuviera muriendo

Se sentía demasiado cansada le empezaba a faltar el aire pero debía resistir hasta que Harry estuviera bien, tiene que estar bien, se pondrá bien … seguía repitiéndose eso .

Llegaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts y vieron que varias personas se les acercaron.

Papa -dijo Ginny y el señor Weasley volteo a verla – No hay que detenernos después podemos explicarles lo que paso

Está bien Ginny-

Cuando de pronto se les unió Kingsley

¿Cómo esta Arthur?-Dijo Kingsley, mirando a Harry con preocupación

No estoy muy seguro, pero debe recibir atención inmediatamente –

Por su puesto –Dijo Kingsley y de pronto aprecio su Patronus el cual salió corriendo y desapareció de su vista- mande un mensaje a San Mungo para que enviaran al mejor Sanador del país.

Llegaron al castillo y tuvieron que atravesar todo el castillo para llegar a la enfermería mientras grupos de personas se les quedaban viendo, cuando llegaron a la enfermería hay estaba madame Pomfrey y un Sanador.

Pónganlo en la cama-Dijo madame Pomfrey –y por favor esperen afuera.

Tanto Kingsley como el señor Weasley se dirigían a la salida pero Ginny se quedo parada enfrente de donde estaba Harry

Señorita Weasley por favor necesito que usted también salga, tenemos atender al señor Potter.

No quiero dejarlo solo –Dijo Ginny , y tanto Kingsley como el señor Weasley se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a Ginny

Madame Pomfrey volteo a ver al señor Weasley pidiéndole ayuda y él se dirigió hasta donde estaba ella

Ginny , necesitamos dejarlos hacer su trabajo – abrazo a Ginny y la guio afuera de la enfermería

Ginny se recargo en la pared que estaba enfrente de la puerta y se deslizo hasta el piso, acomodo sus piernas contra su pecho, las abrazo con sus brazos y acomodo su cabeza contra sus rodillas .Su padre y Kingsley estaban hablando pero no entendía lo que decían de pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a ella y la abrazaba

Va estar bien ya verás, Harry es muy fuerte saldrá de esta –Dijo ron y le dio un beso en la cabeza

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo sentada, cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y salió el Sanador

Ginny se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y fue hacia el Sanador pero no pudo articular palabra quería preguntar cómo estaba Harry pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decir el Sanador

Pero ron pudo formular la pregunta que ella no podía

Como se encuentra Harry- dijo ron y abrazo nuevamente a Ginny

La herida es grave alcanzo a tocar los pulmones y el corazón no les hizo mucho daño pero es grave la situación, la herida fue hecha por una maldición muy poderosa pero nunca antes había visto ese tipo de herida, le estamos dando Poción Reabastecedora de Sangre, pero si no curamos los órganos no hay muchas posibilidades de que se salve.

¿Pero por que no pueden cúralo?-dijo el señor Weasley , que estaba demasiado pálido

Tratamos de cerrar las heridas pero no cierran completamente y se vuelven abrir –Dijo el Medimago

Cuando de pronto llego la señora Weasley y corrió hacia Ginny y la abrazo

Ginny!!!!! Mi niña ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto la señora Weasley se separo de Ginny al no oír respuesta a su pregunta y volteo ver a los demás que estaban ahí y los vio con los rostros desencajados

¿Qué pasa Arthur?-

Es Harry Molly, está muy grave…. y no pueden hacer nada para salvarlo-dijo el señor Weasley con voz entre cortada .

La señora Weasley se llevo las manos a la boca y ahogo un grito de dolor

De pronto Ginny hablo

Sectumsempra-

Y el Medimago la vio extrañado

Es la maldición con la que atacaron a Harry-volteo a ver a Kingsley y su padre- no saben cómo tratar la herida

Los dos negaron con la cabeza

Era la maldición favorita de Snape –Dijo Kingsley- pero nunca supimos como tratarla

Si Snape estuviera vivo el podría curar a Harry pensó Ginny y recordó lo que Harry le dijo hace tiempo Snape curo a ___Draco_ Malfoy con mucha facilidad si tan solo Snape…….

El libro!!!-grito Ginny

Y todos la voltearon a verla y nadie sabía de lo que hablaba todos menos ron

Y Ginny volteo a ver a ron , aunque él sabía que no había posibilidad de contar con el libro ya que todo lo que estaba en la ___Sala de los Menesteres había sido destruido._

___Tenemos que ir por el libro ron tal vez hay halla algo para curar a Harry –_

___Ron solo agacho la cabeza y tomo de la mano a Ginny , _

___Ella no sabía por qué ron no se emociono ,tal vez no sabía de lo que hablaba pero no importa tenía que ir a buscar el libro del príncipe y trato de soltarse de la mano de ron pero este no la soltaba _

___Volteo a verlo y este estaba llorando _

___No Ginny , no podemos ir por el-_

___Pero por qué demonio no podemos ir por el ron?-_

___El la abrazo y le dijo al oído-no podemos porque todo lo que se encontraba en la sala de los menesteres fue destruido ,lo siento Ginny –_

___Ginny sentía como las fuerzas la abandonaban de no ser porque ron la estaba abrazando se hubiera desplomado._

___Ron se dio cuenta de esto y la llevo a sentarse donde había estado hace pocos minutos _

___Todos la miraban con tristeza _

___Después de lo que dijo ron estaba dispuesta a dejarse morir ya que vivir sin Harry ,era peor que la muerte y tal vez si los dos morían podrían estar juntos y al fin felices y estar juntos toda la eternidad, pero en qué demonios estas pensado Ginebra, se dijo así misma no puedes rendirte tan fácil , hemos pasado muchas pruebas juntos y todas las hemos superado con dificultad pero la superamos, no puedo darme por vencida tan fácilmente tengo que encontrar la forma de ayudar a Harry se lo debo después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí y mi familia y sobre todo porque Harry me ha entregado su corazón._

___Se levanto más decidida de lo que había estado en su vida con el único pensamiento de salvar a Harry _

___Ron, ¿dónde está Hermione? – Dijo Ginny_

___No sé cuando llegamos dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se fue –_

___Ginny sonrió tal vez Hermione previo que el Medimago no podría ayudar a Harry y fue a buscar una solución al problema_

___Y como si la hubiera invocado Hermione apareció _

___Hola, siento llegar tarde ¿Cómo esta Harry?- _

___Y el señor Weasley la puso al tanto de todo_

___Eso me temía, pero no se preocupen-dijo Hermione sonriendo y todos la miraban con _escepticismo__

___Se acerco al Medimago y le dio un pergamino _

___Hay vienen las instrucciones para curar a Harry-dijo Hermione _

___Y si darse cuenta Ginny la estaba abrazando con mucho cariño _

___Gracias, Hermione no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, no sé cómo te lo voy a pagar-_

___Bueno si tu y Harry se casan algún día y tienen hijos me bastaría con ser madrina de uno de ellos _

___Ginny se puso roja con el comentario de su amiga _

___Claro que si Hermione serás la madrina de nuestro primer hijo y si te casas con ron, el podría ser el padrino – Ahora la que se había colorada era Hermione_

___No se habían dado cuenta que el Medimago ya no se encontraba, después de la llegada de Hermione el ambiente cambio todos estaban esperando lo mejor._

___Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban platicando _

___¿Como conseguirte el pergamino Hermione?-pregunta Ron muy intrigado _

___Y empezó a contarles_

___Estábamos entrando al castillo cuando recordé que la herida parecía haber hecha por Sectumsempra y como era un hechizo no regularizado por el ministerio tal vez nos abrían como curar a Harry así que me dirigí hacia la oficina de Dumbledore cuando llegue la gárgola ya había sido reparada _

___¿Puedo pasa?-pregunto Hermione_

___¿Cuál es la contraseña?-dijo la gargola_

___Es importante necesito hablar con el profesor Dumbledore –_

___Sin contraseña no puedes pasar –_

___Demonios pensó Hermione no quería hacer esto pero saco su varia y estaba apuntando hacia la gárgola cuando escucho a la profesora McGonagall_

___Señorita Granger. ¿Que está planeando hacer? -_

_Lo siento profesora pero necesito hablar con el profesor Dumbledore es de vida o muerte –_

___Señorita Granger es acerca del señor Potter no es así,-y la chica asintió con la cabeza- no se diga mas,_ -y la profesora dijo la contraseña -gata atigrada- y la gárgola la dejo pasar

Al llegar a la oficina, Hermione vio que Dumbledore estaba durmiendo

Profesor Dumbledore!!!!, profesor –grito Hermione

No tiene por que gritar señorita Granger ya estoy despierto-dijo Dumbledore y le brindo una gran sonrisa –en que puedo ayudarla

Es Harry profesor está muy grave lo atacaron con la maldición que hizo el profesor Snape pero no sabemos cómo ayudarlo usted no sabrá de casualidad como contrarrestar la maldición-

Cual maldición es señorita Granger –

Sectumsempra, profesor -

Me temo que no señorita Granger-Dijo Dumbledore muy calmado

A Hermione se le cayó el alma al piso- pensó que Dumbledore podía saber ahora que tendría que hacer

Pero podría preguntarle al profesor Snape –

¡A profesor Snape!- y volteo a ver todos los cuadros pero ahí no estaba

Hay una pintura de él en su despacho-Hermione lo miraba extrañada no creía que Snape pudiera ser tan superficial para hacer una pintura de el mismo

Y como si le estuviera leyendo lamente Dumbledore le dijo

Yo le pedí que se la hiciera por si alguna vez ocupáramos de su ayuda-

GRACIAS!!!! Profesor –y Hermione salió corriendo hacia la oficina de Snape

La pintura está escondida detrás de un armario de su oficina- grito Dumbledore para que Hermione lo escuchara

Llego a la oficina de Snape y estuvo buscando pero no lo encontraba así que dijo

Accio pintura de Snape – y la pintura salió detrás de de un armario, la tomo y la acomodo en una silla que estaba cerda de ella

Snape la veía con frialdad

Bien señorita Granger ¿Por qué ha perturbado mi sueño? –

Lo siento profesor pero necesito su ayuda –

Raro ya que usted es una sabelotodo- y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Hermione no hizo caso al comentario

Profesor han herido a Harry y necesito su ayuda para salvarlo-

Primero señorita Granger por que creé que me interesa lo que le suceda al señor Potter y segundo porque cree que la puedo ayudar –

Profesor , primero le voy a contestar la segunda pregunta, fue atacado por una maldición que usted creo –Snape la iba a interrumpir pero Hermione no lo dejo- fue atacado por la maldición Sectumsempra

Snape se quedo con la boca abierta como era posible que ella supiera que el había inventado esa maldición

Y la respuesta a su segunda pregunta es a usted tal vez no le importe mucho Harry pero le importaba su madre-Snape esta mas blanco que lo de costumbre

Pero como es que usted sabe eso –Pregunto Snape intrigado

Y Hermione le empezó a platicar lo que había pasado recientemente

Así que Voldemort está muerto y Harry lo ha matado-Dijo Snape

Pues al parecer el señor Potter tenía algo de talento después de todo, está bien la ayudare señorita Granger al parecer no tengo que seguir fingiendo, detrás de ese estante hay un piedra suelta y adentro hay una caja con varios pergaminos tome solamente el que está amarrado con un lazo negro, solo le pido discreción y no le comente a nadie de donde tomo el pergamino tengo varios de esos pergaminos tienen un valor sentimental y no quisiera que las personas los leyeran – suspiro y pensó en Lily

(N/A esto último no se los dijo a ron, Ginny y Harry)

Bueno señorita Granger si esto todo podría devolverme donde estaba para poder seguir durmiendo –

Claro profesor- dejo a el cuadro de Snape donde estaba y salió corriendo hacia la enfermería.

Y de donde sacaste el pergamino –pregunto ron

Estaba en uno de los cajones de su escritorio –Apenas acabo de decir esto cuando el Medimago salió con una sonrisa en la cara y les dijo

El señor Potter esta fuera de peligro- Todos gritaron de alegría

¿Podemos pasar a verlo?-Pregunto ron

Solamente una persona todavía está muy débil y le dimos una poción para dormir –

Ginny se dirigía hacia la entrada de la enfermería cuando ron le grito

A donde crees que vas yo también quiero verlo es mi mejor amigo –

Si ___Ronnie pero él es mi novio – y se fue con una gran sonrisa._


End file.
